tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection
Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection is a compilation volume of the Reverend W. Awdry's Railway Series books. The book includes a foreword from the Reverend W. Awdry, biographies of the Reverend W. Awdry and the illustrators, and a map of Sodor by Peter Edwards in the endpapers. Stories included * 1. The Three Railway Engines (1945) ** Edward's Day Out ** Edward and Gordon ** The Sad Story of Henry ** Edward, Gordon and Henry * 2. Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) ** Thomas and Gordon ** Thomas' Train ** Thomas and the Trucks ** Thomas and the Breakdown Train * 3. James the Red Engine (1948) ** James and the Top-Hat ** James and the Bootlace ** Troublesome Trucks ** James and the Express * 4. Tank Engine Thomas Again (1949) ** Thomas and the Guard ** Thomas goes Fishing ** Thomas, Terence and the Snow ** Thomas and Bertie * 5. Troublesome Engines (1950) ** Henry and the Elephant ** Tenders and Turntables ** Trouble in the Shed ** Percy Runs Away * 6. Henry the Green Engine (1951) ** Coal ** The Flying Kipper ** Gordon's Whistle ** Percy and the Trousers ** Henry's Sneeze * 7. Toby the Tram Engine (1952) ** Toby and the Stout Gentleman ** Thomas in Trouble ** Dirty Objects ** Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * 8. Gordon the Big Engine (1953) ** Off the Rails ** Leaves ** Down the Mine ** Paint Pots and Queens * 9. Edward the Blue Engine (1954) ** Cows ** Bertie's Chase ** Saved from Scrap ** Old Iron * 10. Four Little Engines (1955) ** Skarloey Remembers ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady ** Old Faithful * 11. Percy the Small Engine (1956) ** Percy and the Signal ** Duck takes Charge ** Percy and Harold ** Percy's Promise * 12. The Eight Famous Engines (1957) ** Percy Takes the Plunge ** Gordon goes Foreign ** Double Header ** The Fat Controller's Engines * 13. Duck and the Diesel Engine (1958) ** Domeless Engines ** Pop Goes the Diesel ** Dirty Work ** A Close Shave * 14. The Little Old Engine (1959) ** Trucks! ** Home at Last ** Rock 'n' Roll ** Little Old Twins * 15. The Twin Engines (1960) ** "Hullo Twins!" ** The Missing Coach ** Breakvan ** The Deputation * 16. Branch Line Engines (1961) ** Thomas Comes to Breakfast ** Daisy ** Bull's Eyes ** Percy's Predicament * 17. Gallant Old Engine (1962) ** Special Funnel ** Steamroller ** Passengers and Polish ** Gallant Old Engine * 18. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine (1963) ** Bluebells of England ** Stepney's Special ** Train Stops Play ** Bowled Out * 19. Mountain Engines (1964) ** Mountain Engine ** Bad Look-Out ** Danger Points ** "Devil's Back" * 20. Very Old Engines (1965) ** Crosspatch ** Bucking Bronco ** Stick-in-the-Mud ** Duck and Dukes * 21. Main Line Engines (1966) ** The Diseasel ** Buzz Buzz ** Wrong Road ** Edward's Exploit * 22. Small Railway Engines (1967) ** Ballast ** Tit for Tat ** Mike's Whistle ** Useful Railway * 23. Enterprising Engines (1968) ** Tenders for Henry ** Super Rescue ** Escape ** Little Western * 24. Oliver the Western Engine (1969) ** Donald's Duck ** Resource and Sagacity ** Toad Stands By ** Bulgy * 25. Duke the Lost Engine (1970) ** Granpuff ** Bulldog ** You Can't Win! ** Sleeping Beauty * 26. Tramway Engines (1972) ** Ghost Train ** Woolly Bear ** Mavis ** Toby's Tightrope Trivia * Despite it's name, it does not contain all of the volumes of the Railway Series, as it is lacking Christopher Awdry's works but a sequel of sorts to this book was released in 2007, named Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection. This book contains all of Christopher Awdry's books, bar Thomas and his Friends. Goofs * The endpaper features Bertie with a yellow face, and Skarloey with red wheels. Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollectionnewcover.jpg|Current edition File:TheCompleteCollection(Japanese).jpg|Japanese Edition File:ThomastheTankEngineTheCompleteCollection.jpg|1996-1997 edition Sources * [1] Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books Category:Compilation Releases